heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yogi's Treasure Hunt
| last_aired = | preceded_by = Galaxy Goof-Ups (1978–1979) | followed_by = The New Yogi Bear Show (1988–1989) }} Yogi's Treasure Hunt is an animated television series and the fourth incarnation of Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear, premiered in 1985 as part of the programming block The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. This would be the last series to star Daws Butler as the voice of Yogi. Jon Bauman of Sha Na Na, performed the show's main title theme. Plot Yogi and the gang would go on treasure hunts around the world, as assigned by Top Cat. They traveled aboard their ship, the S.S. Jelly Roger, which strongly resembled (but was slightly different from) the ark from Yogi's Gang. Dick Dastardly and Muttley traveled on their ship, the S.S. Dirty Tricks, and would try to beat Yogi's crew to the treasure by engaging in their usual dirty tricks. List of characters Main * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Dastardly and Muttley * Huckleberry Hound * Quick Draw McGraw * Ranger Smith * Snagglepuss * Snooper and Blabber * Top Cat * Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Guest * The Ant Hill Mob * Atom Ant * Baba Looey * Barney Rubble * Benny the Ball * Breezly Bruin * Chief Winchley * Chopper * Cindy Bear * The Dalton Brothers * Hokey Wolf * Jabberjaw * Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har * Magilla Gorilla * Mr. Jinks * Officer Dibble * Paw and Maw Rugg * Penelope Pitstop * Peter Potamus * Ricochet Rabbit * Ruff * Secret Squirrel * Snuffles * Squiddly Diddly * Touche Turtle and Dum Dum * Undercover Elephant * Wally Gator * Yakky Doodle * Yippee Coyote Voice cast * Daws Butler - Yogi Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie, Snooper and Blabber, Baba Looey, Undercover Elephant, Yippee Coyote, Hokey Wolf, Lippy the Lion, Mr. Jinks, Peter Potamus * Don Messick - Boo Boo Bear, Ranger Smith, Muttley, Narrator, President of Amnesia * John Stephenson - Doggie Daddy, Officer Dibble, President of Rhubarbia, Magnifico the Magician * Arnold Stang - Top Cat * Paul Winchell - Dick Dastardly * Julie Bennett - Cindy Bear, United Nations Speaker * Frank Welker - President, The College Dean, Ziltch, Jabberjaw, Good Night Show host, various animal & monster voices * Charlie Adler - Greed Monster, The Pink Pussycat, Inky-Dink Tribe leader * Gail Matthius - Square Rock, Woman In the Mirror * Andre Stojka - Professor Whobigone Sprock * Janet Waldo - Little Red Riding Hood, Gretel, Witch * Rob Paulsen - Hansel * Richard Erdman - Happy Bing * Susan Blu - Woman * Marilyn Schreffler - Nathan * Russi Taylor - Penelope Pitstop, Candy Girl, Mom * Hamilton Camp - Mike Walnuts * Bob Holt - * Stacy Keach, Sr. - Dinky Dalton * Linda Gary - Lady Creampuff * Michael Rye - * Pat Carroll - The Wicked Queen * Mimi Seaton - * Edie McClurg - Doctor Mars * Lennie Weinrib - * Jonathan Winters - * Dick Gautier - * Jon Bauman - Intro Musical (artist) * Vance Colvig - Chopper * Jimmy Weldon - Yakky Doodle Home Media releases * Hanna-Barbera Home Video released three episodes of the series on individual VHS tapes in Spring 1990, to promote the opening of simulator movie ride, The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera with Universal Studios Florida. There's no announced plans yet for a complete series DVD of the show from Warner Archive. Broadcast history * United States ** syndicated (1985–1988) ** Cartoon Network (1992–2000) ** Boomerang (2000–present) See also * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera * List of Hanna-Barbera characters * Yogi Bear (character) * The Yogi Bear Show * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera * The New Yogi Bear Show * Yogi's Gang * Galaxy Goof-Ups * Yo Yogi! External links * * * * The Cartoon Scrapbook – Profile on Yogi's Treasure Hunt. Category:1985 American television series debuts Category:1988 American television series endings Category:Yogi Bear Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:1980s American animated television series Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters Category:Crossover animation Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television